PEMILIK TAKDIR
by bakpaoxing
Summary: BAEKHYUN DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA MERUPAKAN PEMILIK TAKDIR, MEREKA DI KUMPULKAN DI SATU KELOMPOK BERNAMA EXO. MEREKA ADA KARENA 'HARUS'. CHANBAEK, SULAY, HUNHAN, KAISOO, KRISTAO, CHENMIN.
1. PROLOG

Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah padang pasir yang luas, cahaya di sana sangat minim sehingga yang terlihat hanya warna hitam ke abu-abuan. Ia berhenti sejenak, melihat dirinya sendiri melalui mata hazel itu. Baekhyun tak mengingat kejadian apa-apa sebelumnya, ia dapat melihat dirinya memakai baju dan celana putih terbuat dari sutra, lembut sekali.

Ia berjalan kesana-kemari tak kunjung arah, mengikuti nalurinya untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Baekhyun meraba lehernya dan menemukan sebuah kalung yang tiba-tiba mengikat di lehernya, ia menunduk kebawah dan melihat kalung itu. Liontinya berbentuk seperti matahari dan berwarna emas putih.

" _Find your destiny_ _"_ baca Baekhyun. Sejenak ia mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

Saat ia ingin melepaskan kalung itu yang terjadi adalah kalung itu semakin mengikatnya, semakin besar ia mencoba melepaskan yang ia dapat adalah cengkraman yang makin erat. Cengkraman itu menimbulkan memar di sekitar leher putih Baekhyun, matanya memburam padang pasir itu makin lama semakin menggelap.

Blusssh!

Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan lengan miliknya, menghindari terjangan cahaya yang menyarang kornea matanya. Keadaan yang awalnya gelap kini mulai menerang, Baekhyun untuk sesaat kagum dan takut bercampur kaget dengan tempat yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Banyak patung-patung terbuat dari emas dan perak terpajang di sini, manusia batu dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan gesture. Tanaman yang layu dan pohon-pohon yang tumbang.

" _D_ _ahulu kala manusia mempunyai dua aliran yang kuat, yaitu Ssendoog dan Ssenkard, mereka hidup di bawah naungan pohon tua yang sakti "._

Baekhyun mendengar sebuah suara namun ia tak tau dari mana sumbernya, keadaan sekarang berganti. Ia dapat melihat dua sekutu yang berbeda sedang hidup bersama dengan senyum dan canda tawanya. Dan ia juga dapat melihat pohon besar yang amat rindang dan banyak daunnya lalu di sisi atas ada dua bagian yang mengelilingi pohon sakti itu.

" _Ssendoog adalah manusia bersayap putih seperti angsa yang menyukai cinta dan kasih sayang, hidup untuk menciptakan sebuah kedamaian abadi._ _Aliran ini di pimpin oleh raja tampan bernama Alexius_ _C_ _ymre, ia adalah raja yang sangat di hormati oleh rakyatnya "._

Baekhyun dapat melihat aliran yang di maksud itu, muka mereka teduh dan menenangkan masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai sayap putih yang cantik, pakaian mereka juga bagus mirip dengan yang ia pakai sekarang.

" _N_ _amun bangsa ssendoog sangat bergantung dengan hati pohon kehidupan, mereka akan mati jika bagian itu hancur. Sedangkan hati pohon kehidupan bersumber dari cinta dan kasih sayang sesama makhluk hidup, semakin minim cinta itu maka lama-kelamaan hati itu akan hancur berkeping-keping "_

Baekhyun dapat melihat sisi jelek bangsa Ssendoog melakukan kebaikan hanya supaya hati pohon kehidupan dapat terus hidup. Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Ia juga dapat melihat hal-hal kebaikan yang di lakukan bangsa itu akan di serap oleh hati pohon kehidupan.

" _D_ _i sisi lain,_ _S_ _senkard adalah bangsa yang memiliki sayap hitam pekat seperti burung gagak. Kebalikan dari bangsa ssendoog, mereka menyukai dengki dan murka. Aliran ini di pimpin oleh ratu cantik setengah ular dan memliki sayap merah menyala bernama_ _A_ _lectha_ _W_ _arth, pemimpin yang di cintai sekaligus di benci oleh rakyatnya "._

Selanjutnya baekhyun dapat melihat bangsa ssenkard muka mereka hitam di campur dengan kemurkaan, mereka menyeramkan. Baekhyun dapat melihat mereka menjudi dan memperkosa orang-orang di sekitar itu. Ia yang tak tahan melihatnya segera melarikan diri namun ia di jegat oleh akar-akar yang hidup mengurung dirinya di sana agar tidak melarikan diri.

" _M_ _ereka saling berbanding balik namun mereka dapat di satukan oleh kuasa pohon itu "_

Penglihat Baekhyun lebih tajam ia dapat melihat di dalam hati mereka mereka ada sebuah titik kecil berwarna putih, akar yang kokoh di dalamnya. Akar yang menjalar dan membuat batang dan dahan pohon itu kuat. Kuat untuk menyatukan dua sisi yang berbeda sehingga mereka bersatu dalam satu pohon.

" _S_ _ehingga suatu hari ratu kegelapan mendengar sebuah ramalan dari dunia penyihir, 'akan ada sebuah kejahatan di pertengahan massa yang dapat mengubah dunia dengan keambiusannya' begitu bunyi dengan ambisinya ratu_ _A_ _lectha pergi ke tempat yang di maksud "_

Cahaya kembali menyerang Baekhyun namun dengan sigap baekhyun kembali melindungi matanya. Baekhyun berjalan di sebuah hutan yang lebat, udaranya sangat menyengat tubuh dan di sekitar itu terdapat cahaya jingga tipis melengkapinya.

" Revo amit " Baekhyun membaca ukiran itu yang sedikit tertutupi lumut dan dedaunan, kemudian ia membuka pagar besar beruncing dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia terus jalan, udara di dalamnya netral tak dingin tak panas, terdapat ukiran-ukiran rumit di sekitar tembok tak kasat mata itu. Dan patung-patung manusia berwarna putih bersinar. Di tengahnya terdapat pohon tua berindang yang di maksud dari suara yang baekhyun dengar.

Baekhyun mengitari pohon itu, perasaannya entah kenapa jadi tentram.

" _S_ _aat ratu_ _A_ _lectha sudah sampai ke revo amit, ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengambil salah satu bagian yang memutari pohon kehidupan, ketika hati pohon kehidupan sudah berada di tangan kotor itu seluruh pihak ssendoog merasa gelisah "_

Baekhyun dapat melihat ratu kegelapan itu mengepalkan tangannya, perlahan cahaya hitam pekat mengatari tubuh wanita itu. Baekhyun bergidik, ia sembunyi di balik pohon lain. Kamudia ratu Alectha mengerahkan cahaya itu ke atas pohon kehidupan, cahaya hitam mengitari seluruh pohon kehidupan sesaat bumi membeku. Mencengkram tangannya kuat berusaha meraih bagian itu perlahan hati pohon kehidupan itu terlepas dari ikatannya dan berjalan menuju ratu Alectha. Baekhyun ingin menangis ketika melihat bayangan bumi akan hancur, atmosfer mulai runtuh, tanaman layu, air menyurut, tanah kering dan terbelah serta banyak bangkai hewan dan manusia dimana-mana.

" _Tapi tentu saja raja Alex yang bijak tak akan berdiam diri melihat kejanggalan pada bumi ini, berkat pengetahuannya ia segara berangkat ke tempat pohon kehidupan berada, revo amit "_

Saat ratu Alectha sedang ingin membelah hati pohon kehidupan, datang raja alex dengan pegasusnya dengan langkah laju, Baekhyun berkedip dan memegang dadanya ketika ia merasakan Pegasus milik raja Alex menembus badannya.

" Aku tak merasakan apa-apa " ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegangi dadanya.

Baekhyun kemudian dapat melihat adu mulut antara pemimpin ssendoog dan ssenkard sampai di akhiri dengan pertarungan sengit. Namun dari pertarungan tersebut tak ada yang kalah.

" _Hati pohon kehidupan berhasil di selamatkan tetapi_ _pihak ssenkard dan ssendoog memustuskan untuk berperang merebutkan dunia "_

Waktu kembali berubah, Baekhyun dapat melihat bayang-bayang dua buah pasukan yang saling berbaris rapih di kanan dan kiri, posisinya mengosongi bagian tengah dan Baekhyun berada di bagian itu. Macam-macam makhluk mitologi dapat ia lihat dengan jelas tengah berbaris dan mengaung memamerkan kemurkaan mereka. Sehingga pada akhirnya bagian tengah sudah terisi mangartikan perang sedang di mulai, tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terangkat oleh angin, ia menyaksikan langsung kejadian berdarah itu di depan matanya.

Bakehyun menangis ketika melihat darah saling mengalir, lolongan kasakitan, kemurkaan, ambisius dapat membuat bumi semakin membeku. Raja Alex mamanfaatkan kekuatan hati pohon kehdupan untuk berperang sebaliknya ratu Alectha memanfaat jantung pohon kehidupan untuk berperang. Dua bagian itu yang mambuat pohon kehidupan menjadi kuat.

" _K_ _arena keegoisan tak ada yang memenangkan peperangan itu, semuanya gugur tak ada yang tersisa. Namun jantung pohon kehidupan menghilang dan hati pohon retak dan hancur menjadi 12 bagian "_

Satu per satu orang dalam medan perang itu gugur hingga tak menyisakan apapun, jantung pohon kehidupan terkubur dalam tanah dan hilang di sana. Sedangkan pohon kehidupan terpecah-belah dan hilang di belahan bumi. Baekhyun melihat satu bagian dari pecahan itu menghampiri dirinya, bagaian itu bergambar seperti matahari sama seperti gambar liontin kalungnya.

Lagi dan lagi cahaya kembali menyerang retina matanya, bagian itu masuk secara paksa kedalam liontin kalung miliknya. Tubuh Baekhyun menerang, ia menjerit kencang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. ia ambruk ke tanah, dan bayangan tadi hilang dari pandangan.

* * *

.

Author : vira.

Prolog.

Main pair : chanbaek, sulay, kristao, chenmin, hunhan, kaisoo

Genre : fantasy, adventure, drama, friendship.

Rated : T

.

* * *

Satu jari bergerak, dua jari lainnya mengikuti. Pupil mata itu bergerak sedikit namun samar, mancoba mencari celah untuk menemukan cahaya. Sebuah tangan lembut membelai dadanya lembut, ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Pemuda berlesung pipi tersenyum padanya.

" Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, baek " ucap pemuda yang memiliki kalung bermotif unicorn.

Baekhyun memengang kepalanya yang sudah di perban, " Ukh...kepalaku sakit, apa semua baik-baik saja Lay hyung?."

" Ya semua baik-baik saja, mereka hanya mengalami luka kecil " Baekhyun mendesah lega.

Cahaya hijau muda dari tangan Lay memudar, Baekhyun kembali mengancingi bajunya. " Bagaimana bangsa ssenkard bisa menyebol pertahanan kita?," tanya Baekhyun.

" Persembunyian kita belum kuat, masih perlu banyak pertahanan Xxesch sedangkan keadaanku juga belum stabil, " kata Yixing menundukan kepalanya, sedih. " Aku dengar dari Suho kalau ratu brengsek itu sudah bangkit dari kematian melalui sebuah ritual. "

" Ha? Ritual apa?, " tanya Baekhyun.

" Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, tapi katanya sangat berbahaya dan sulit untuk di lakukan itu kan tradisi lama, " ucap Lay.

" Terus sekarang ia bagaimana?, " tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum air putih di meja nakas.

" Sudah pasti ia masih lemah dia perlahan tapi pasti ia akan kuat dan kembali membangun pasukannya, perang akan kembali terjadi. "

Baekhyun mendesah, ia menunduk melihat tangannya yang di perban. " Aku benci perang, aku benci melihat darah. " Lay tersenyum kecut.

" Andaikan pohon kehidupan tak pernah ada, tidak ada bangsa Ssenkard, dan kita tidak terpilih sebagai pemilik takdir. Aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini, setiap hari berjaga di hutan, tidurku tidak nyenyak karena mengawasi keadaan, berperang dan melihat darah. Aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa seperti orang lain"

Lay menatap Baekhyun, " Aku tidak setuju dengan perkataanmu, jika kau ingin menjadi manusia biasa, Kau hanya bisa menunggu dan malihat tidak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu. Takdir memilih kita untuk melawan mereka, kita seharusnya bangga dengan itu dan kalau kau ingin menjadi manusia kita tidak dapat bertemu. Bukan cuman aku tapi Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan lain-lain. "

" Apa kau tahu? aku iri dengan kalian, " ucap Lay pelan.

Baekhyun terkejut ia mentap Lay, tatapan mereka bertemu. "Eh?"

" Aku juga ingin ikut berperang dengan kalian tapi kekuatanku bukan untuk itu. aku hanya bisa melihat kalian bertarung di dalam rumah tua ini, kalian berdarah, terluka tapi aku tak bisa membantu. Aku merasa tidak berguna. " Lay menahan air matanya.

" kau berguna Lay, sangat. Tanpa kau tidak ada yang menyembuhkan kami setelah berperang, tidak ada yang membuat perisai untuk kami dan tanpa kau tidak ada tumbuhan di dunia ini. " kata Baekhyun memeluk Lay penuh perasaan.

Lay melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, " Terimakasih baek, kau sahabat terbaikku. Ya sudah mari kita keluar, semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. " kata lLy bangkit dari kursi.

" Aku keluar dulu ya, kalau kau sudah membaik cepatlah keluar ada rapat dadakan " Baekhyun tersenyum menyetujui, " Duluan saja, aku mau istirahat dulu sebentar lagi. "

" Cepat sembuh ya..." kata Lay sambil menuntup daun pintu.

.

* * *

Baekhyun menutup pintu, ia berjalan kearah member lainnya berkumpul dan mendudukan diri di samping Xiumin yang sedang makan bakpao. Ia melihat semuanya diam sibuk dengan bekas lukanya masing-masing dan yang paling parah adalah Tao tangan kiri dan lehernya patah ia juga terlihat lemas. Ia memakluminya karena mengendalikan waktu adalah yang paling sulit dan yang banyak memakan energi.

Seluruh ruangan terang dengan sinar hijau milik Lay, pemuda manis itu memang sedang sibuk mengobati yang lain sebenarnya Baekhyun kasihan melihat wajah Lay yang memucat karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

45 menit berlalu namun keadaan tetap sama, Suho selaku pemimpin kelompok ini, exo. Berdehem dan meletakan bukunya di meja, ia memperhatikan muka seluruh saudaranya. " Kita tak bisa seperti ini terus, ini hanya akan mengulur waktu dan membuang energi kita di sisi lain kita sama saja memberikan waktu bagi ratu Alectha untuk berkembang, percaya atau tidak dia sudah hidup lagi di antara 12.000 pasukan yang mati. "

" Benarkah? " ucap Jongdae tak percaya.

" Iya, aku dapat kabar itu dari Trico teman dekatku, Trico adalah penjaga gerbang negara Ssenkard tapi ia beda dari kaum ssenkard yang lain. Ia dapat di percaya." kata Suho.

" Aku tidak tahu kau berteman dangan pihak musuh " sahut Baekhyun.

" Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku berteman dengannya karena hanya dari dia aku mendapat informasi jadi aku bisa mengetahui gerak musuh. " terang Suho.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, " Ini aneh, semenjak peperangan terjadi kaum Ssenkard yang tersisa sudah memutuskan komunikasi dengan Ssendoog dan makhluk bumi. Sesekali ia mau berteman juga palingan dia ada maksud tertentu apalagi kita pemilik takdir sudah pasti ada apa-apanya!. "

Suho mendesah, " Aalau itu aku juga tidak tahu tapi untuk saat ini kita mau tak mau harus percaya padanya. "

Baekhyun mendelik, " Entah kenapa aku punya pandangan yang buruk padanya. "

" Hei kau tidak tahu dia bahkan kau belum mengenalnya, jangan berbicara seperti itu. " kata Suho.

" Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " lerai Lay.

Keadaan yang tadi bising kembali hening.

" Hei apa kalian tahu apa itu _odg ehlp?_ " tanya Baekhyun.

" Aah itu sebuah tradisi kuno, memang kenapa? " ucap Luhan.

" Sepertinya kita harus melakukan itu. " ucap Baekhyun sedih.

Chanyeol terkejut, " Odg Ehlp? Apa kau gila?!. "

" Mau gimana lagi? Tidak ada cara lain selain itu!, " teriak Baekhyun.

Suho mendesah, " Odg Ehlp, itu adalah pemikiran yang pintar sekaligus bodoh. Tapi Baekhyun benar kita memang harus melakukan itu, karena ini keadaan kepepet. "

" itu sangat berbahaya, kalau kita gagal nyawa kita jadi taruhannya! " sergah Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, " Hei, mau kita melakukannya atau tidak hasilnya tetap sama. Kita semua pasti akan mati, itu sudah takdir. "

Ekspreksi semua orang berubah tapi satu mimik, sedih. " Jangan sedih, seharusnya kita bangga mati karena kita mati untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Dunia masih memiliki senyuman dan cinta. "

Sehun menunduk, ia memperhatikan dengkulnya. " Itu kalau kita menang bagaimana kalau kita kalah? "

" Sudahlah kalian jangan langsung pesimis, kita kan belum mencoba jadi kita tak tahu hasilnya. Jika kita gagal setidaknya kita sudah berjuang. " kata Suho menyemangati.

" Mari kita lakukan, " ajak Suho.

.

* * *

" Baekhyun kau yang memimpin " suruh Suho.

" Eeeh! " kata Baekhyun tidak terima. " Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan yang leader kita! "

" Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah lupa. Kau yang mahir di sini jadi pimpin lah lagian kau yang punya ide " jawab suho.

Baekhyun memutar mata sedikit tak terima, " Aa sudah, aku yang mimipin. Mari kita mulai "

" Pertama kalian semua berdiri dan berkumpul denganku dengan membentuk pola segi enam!, " perintah Baekhyun. Semua berdiri menuruti baekhyun, Tao berdiri namun di papah oleh D.O. Sehun menggengam tangannya erat hembusan angin keluar dari tangannya dan berlari menuju baekhyun dan berhenti di hadapan pemuda bersurai purple itu. hambusan angin ini berubah bentuk menjadi meja.

" Pegangang satu sama lain dan letakan kalung kalian di meja itu. " semuanya saling berpengangan tangan dan melepaskan kalung mereka di atas meja kecil namun tinggi, menundukan kepalanya masing-masing bersamaan.

" Ikuti kata-kataku!," ucap Baekhyun yang lain mengangguk.

" Rof eht ekes fo eht taerg fo efil ew eht nerwos fo ynetid tnaw rouy elph wohs su rouy rewop! " kata baekhyun lantang yang lain mengikuti juga tak kalah lantang, mereka mengucapkan itu sampai 7 kali banyaknya.

Tak berapa lama, 12 kalung itu bergetar dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Cahaya yang mewakilkan masing-masing member. Seperti biru milik Suho, hijau muda milik Lay, putih milik Baekhyun, kuning milik Chen, merah milik Chanyeol, coklat milik Kyungsoo, abu-abu milik Tao, jingga milik Luhan, ungu milik Kai, biru tua milik Xiumin, emas milik Kris, dan perak milik Sehun.

Warna itu keluar dari kalung dan tertarik ke atas, menyatu membentuk bola krystal dan hancur menimbulkan hempasan angin yang kencang. Member exo terhempas ke tembok keras, bola itu kini hilang dan kembali muncul menyerupai gambaran ilustrasi 3D.

" _Pohon kehidupan hancur dan terbagi dua bagian namun terbagi lagi menjadi 12 bagian, 12 bagian itu masuk ke raga para pemilik takdir. Kalung yang mereka pakai sebenarnya hanya hiasan saja sebagai tanda bukan sumber kekuatan. "_ sebuah suara keluar di iringi dengan gambaran.

Kyungsoo yang letaknya paling dekat dengan meja itu mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari terpaan cahaya. Semua member terkejut mendengarnya jadi selama ini mereka salah mengira, mereka pikir kalung adalah sumber kekuatan yang mereka miliki saat ini.

" _sumber kekuatan itu adalah sebuah bola kecil yang letaknya saling berjauhan, mereka tersimpan di tempat tersembunyi dan berbahaya. "_

Gambar berubah, mereka di perlihatkan 12 bola kecil berbeda warna tapi mereka tidak di perlihatkan tempat dimana mereka di simpan. Gambarnya blur.

" _Dari masing-masing tempat itu hidup sesuatu yang menjaganya, sesuatu yang berasal dari ciptaan raja Alex. Mereka di tugaskan untuk menjaga bola itu dengan baik sampai pada waktunya bola itu harus di ambil. "_

Mereka bergidik ketika melihat monster-monster mengerikan yang menjaga bola-bola itu.

" _Tapi untuk mengambil bola itu tidak lah mudah, mereka harus merelakan 3 nyawa sebagai imbalannya. Tapi ada cara lain selain dengan nyawa yaitu mereka harus mengetahui kuncinya. "_

Suho diam sepertinya ia tahu kuncinya yang pernah ia baca di sebuah buku namun ia tidak ingat.

" _Tempat itu tersebar di bagian wilayah dunia. Selatan, utara, timur dan barat. Pertama sebuah padang pasir yang terdapat banyak bebatuan seperti gangsing, kedua gunung berapi yang memiliki lahar panas, ketiga sebuah tempat berkabut, keempat sebuah hutan liar yang hidup, kelima sebuah negera yang memiliki pegungungan yang sangat tinggi, keenam lorong waktu di masa lalu, ketujuh sebuah tempat yang berkilau di kawasan ssenkard, kedelapan kutub es di alam ghaib, kesembilan gua mati di wiliyah pegunungan yang gunungnya seperti mangkuk, kesepuluh sebuah tempat kecil di bawah gunung berapi yang di sekitar kawahnya terdapat salju abadi, kesebalas kota demensi perbatasan ssenkard dan ssendoog dan laut beracun di wilayah utara. "_

Tempat-tempat yang di maksdu di lihatkan dengan jelas dan detail, semua yang ada di sana terperanga melihatnya.

" _Untuk menyatukan hati pohon kehidupan mereka harus mengambil 12 bagian itu secara berurutan, sebuah tongkat sakti milik raja Alex dapat membantu mereka untuk menemukan 12 bola itu, tongkat itu pula dapat menemukan siapa pemiliknya. "_

Suara dan Bayangan itu menghilang dan kembali pada bentuk semula, kabut tebal mengitari meja itu. setelah ilustrasi itu hilang, Baekhyun dan yang lain berdiri mendekati meja. Kabut tebal semakin lama semakin menipis hingga hilang meninggalkan 3 benda. Peta, tongkat perak dan buku tua.

Suho mengambil tongkat itu namun yang terjadi adalah ia tersengat, tongkat itu melayang di udara dan mendekati bakhyun. Baekhyun otomatis menangkapnya karena melaju cepat ke wajahnya. Lalu sebuah buku tua mendekati Lay dan peta mendekati Suho. 3 benda itu sudah mendapatkan tuannya.

Suho berdehem," Baiklah kita sudah mendapat petunjuk besok kita mulai petualangan kita! " ucap Suho keras penuh antusias.

Member lain tersenyum dan bersorak bersama, " Exo pasti bisa menyelamatkan dunia!. "

* * *

.

A/N : hai semua aku kembali, sebenarnya aku sudah punya ide ini udah lama tapi gak kesampean bikinnya. Aku bikin prolognya dulu buat nerangin biar kedepannya gak bingung.

Jadi ada beberapa yang tokoh asing yang ingin aku jelasin di cerita ini.

Raja alex itu bayangin aja rupa nya kaya draco malfoy di film harry potter.

Ratu alectha itu rupanya seperti kristen stewart.

Kalau trico itu rupanya kaya justin bieber.

Xxersch itu semacam perisai tak kasat mata untuk melindungi atau me-ngeblurkan suatu wilayah untuk tidak bisa di lihat musuh ataupun di sentuh.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, semoga kalian suka. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu ^^


	2. SERANGAN TKOD

Saat ribuan tahun yang lalu, sebelum kekacauan besar dan perang terjadi. Ratu alectha sudah merencanakan rencana yang ia predisikan baik-baik. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk melihat hal-hal kecil yang akan terjadi. Saat itu ia membentuk sebuah kelompok yang bernama TKOD dari singkatan The Knight Of Dark, kelompok yang terdiri dari 7 orang ksatria kegelapan dan di pimpin oleh alpha Eorlion cymre.

Mereka di tugaskan untuk membantu misi alectha.

.

gelembung lava meletup kemudian mencipratkan api kepada batu kecil, batu itu bergetar dan mengelinding ke sebuah lingkaran pentagram yang menyala akan api, warna batu yang semula abu-abu berubah menjadi merah, pintu utama terbuka menampilkan 6 the knight of dark masuk dengan memakai jubah hitam sampai menutupi wajah mereka.

Suara kepakan sayap berhenti terdengar ketika ksatria kegelapan itu menapaki tanah, menyembunyikan sayap gagaknya di balik punggung mereka. Eorlion maju sebagai alpha sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan beberapa benda. Ular, kepala wanita, kyrstal kalimaya.

Ssenkard percaya Krystal kalimaya bisa menghidupkan seseorang.

Eorlion membuka tudungnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya, di balik tangan pucat itu terdapat ukiran Basilik yang merupakan tanda resmi TKOD. Cahaya abu-abu keluar dan ia hantamkan ke tanah. Tanah itu berguncang dan mulai keluar dari sari kemudian merambat ke atas, meja altar sudah alpha itu buat.

Ia mengambil ular mati dan kepala gadis yang di jadikan tumbal dalam ritual tersebut, mata biru dari gadis malang itu menatap Eorlion seolah meminta belas kasihan, tapi alpha itu tak peduli. 6 TKOD lain mundur dua langkah dari sang pemimpin. Ia menyambung 2 bagian ini di iringi oleh alunan mantra ksatria kegelapan lainnya, cahaya abu-abu berubah menjadi hitam dan berubah kembali menjadi merah pekat, seperti darah. Kepala gadis itu sudah menyatu dengan ular.

Ia meletakan barang ritualnya dengan hati-hati di atas meja, dan kemudian mengambil batu yang terkena api tadi ke meja dan menumbuknya menggunakan pedang serta menaburkan butiran tersebut di kepala ular tadi, ular itu bergerak kesakitan, ia kemudian merobek perut ular tersebut dan memasukan krystal kalimaya kedalamnya. Mata gadis itu terbuka, tersirat kesedihan dan amarah di dalam.

Eorlion menengok kebelakang seorang TKOD bernama Steven maju dan menyerahkan gelas kecil berisi darah milik ratu alectha, ia mengambilnya dan memasukan darah tersebut secara paksa ke dalam mulut gadis malang itu.

Erangan kesakitan menggelegar di sana, mata itu kembali tertutup, ekspreksi kesakitan menjawab semua rasa perih yang ia alami. Suara itu mulai melemah dan tak terdengar lagi, Eorlion mencabut empat bulu gagaknya dan menempelkannya pada pundak ular tersebut.

" Sabarlah alectha aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali, " ucap Eorlion datar sambil membuat sayap untuk pemimpinnya. Setelah selesai ia mundur kebelakang, kstaria lainnya juga berhenti mengucapkan mantra. Mereka menunggu. Untuk kedua kalinya mata itu terbuka tapi warnanya bukan lagi biru melainkan merah bercahaya. Ukurannya pun membesar seperti manusia pada akhirnya, sayap hitam besar melentang lebar di belakangnya.

" Sstttt...sstt aku kembali hi-stt-dup!, " desis wanita itu. ia memperhatikan tubuh barunya dari bawah sampai atas melalui mata merah itu, ia memajamkan mata, ekor ular itu sekejab berubah menjadi kaki yang indah dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi tubuh wanita seutuhnya.

Yang lain diam, membiarkan ratu mereka berbicara. Alectha berjalan menuju singasananya dan perlahan ia mendudukinya. " ahh~ sudah lama aku tak merasakan ini. "

Ada seorang pelayan membawakan makanan ke hadapannya, Ratu Alectha mengambil gelas perak yang berisi nanah di campur dengan darah yang di atasnya terdapat kulit-kulit manusia sebagai toppingnya, itu minuman kesukaannya.

" Maaf yang mulia, saya menggangu waktumu. Tapi pemilik takdir sudah mulai bergerak. " ucap Eorlion sopan.

Alectha menghentikan minumnya, bercak merah berlepotan di sela-sela bibir begir itu. " Aku sudah tau itu, mereka sungguh lamban. "

" Lalu kita harus apa, yang mulia? Anda tidak mungkinkan untuk membiarkan mereka mendapatkan kristal-kristal itu? . "

" Tentu saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu. tapi aku sudah merencanakan rencana besar tapi kau hanya tinggal tunggu dan lihat saja, " ucap Alectha pelan di iringi dengan smirk.

* * *

 **.**

 **Author : vira.**

 **Chap 1 : Serangan TKOD.**

 **Main pair : chanbaek, hunhan, kristao, chenmin, sulay, kaisoo.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Genre : adventur, fantasy, friendship, drama.**

 **Warning : TYPO, BL, UPDATE LAMA, DLL.**

 **Ps : cerita ini bukan merupakan cerita romance tapi friendship.**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa jam lalu di epesode sebelumnya.

Pepohonan membungkus area itu, besar dan rindang di bawahnya sangat sejuk. Baekhyun bersembunyi di bawah pohon, siaga. Di tangannya ia membawa anak panah, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan. Ia menengok ke kanan, Chanyeol terseyum ke padanya sambil menganguk. Ia mengambil langkah maju berusaha pelan tidak menimbulkan suara. Lalu setelahnya ia sembunyi di bawah semak-semak.

" chan, perlahan. Jangan biarkan dia kabur!, " Bisik baekhyun.

Chanyeol berada agak jauh, tak mendengar ia sudah ancang-ancang ingin menembakan tombaknya. Plop! Tombak itu terlempar tapi tak mengenai sasaran dan menusuk ke batang pohon, rusa yang sedang memakan buah apel melarikan diri. Sesaat Baekhyun memandang sebal chanyeol dan di balas cengiran lebar. Ia tak memedulikan chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya lebar-labar mengejar rusa itu.

Baekhyun lari seperti angin tak terlihat gerakannya saking cepat ia berlari. Rusa itu tau ada pemburu yang mengejarnya ia makin memperlaju lari. Berkali-kali Baekhyun tulen menghindari pohon besar dan menajamkan matanya melihat siluet rusa.

Jalan buntu di depan, Baekhyun menyerinnggai. Rusa tadi segara memperlambat larinya dan berbelok cepat membuat tikungan tajam, Baekhyun tergelincir akibat tikungan itu. tubuhnya merosot kebawah.

" WHAAAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!, " teriak Baekhyun. Ia masih jatuh, terpeleset lebih tepatnya. Segara tangannya mencari pegangan, ia memegang dahan semak kuat-kuat, tubuhnya berhenti merosot kebawah. Cukup lama dengan setuasi itu, matanya melihat ke sekililing mencari pijakan.

Ketika ia melihat kedepan ada tanah tapi agak terlalu jauh posisinya, ia menutup matanya, berdoa. Jujur kekuatan lompat Baekhyun sangat payah. Ia mentapkan hatinya dan menggoyangkan badannya supaya lompatnya tidak terlalu jauh.

" Dengar byun baekhyun, dalam hitungan ke tiga kau harus lompat!, " Baekhyun menyamangati dirinya.

" Satu, " ucap Baekhyun, ia mempercepat goyangkannya. " Dua, " ia menahan napas, acang-acang untuk lompat. " TIGA!, " teriak Baekhyun sambil lompat.

Ia sudah berada di tanah, membuka mata. Baekhyun melihat kedepan, matanya berbinar melihatnya, ia kegum dengan pemandangan yang tersugguh di depannya. Pepohonan hijau, kupu-kupu dan bunga terlihat kontras. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan berhenti di semak-semak. Menunduk ia merengkuh bunga Mawar di tangannya, kemudian mencium bauya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum, menikmati.

" Aku selalu suka bunga ini, " kata Baekhyun mengelus kelopak bunga, " Harum, indah dan lebut mengartikan cinta, " ia masih mengelusnya tapi tak sengaja jarinya mengenai batang bunga itu, darah keluar setelahnya. " Opps! Tapi berhati-hatilah bunga mawar dapat melukaimu, sama seperti cinta, jika kau terlalu terlena kau yang akan menderita. "

Kemudian, menengok ke bunga lain. Ah, Dandelion bunga kesukaanku sejak kecil, ia memetik beberapa dan meniupnya putik itu berhamburan ke atas, ia menyatukan tangannya ke dada, berdoa. " Aku berharap cinta masih ada di dunia ini, jangan hilang tergantikan dengan kebencian. "

Ia suka begitu sejak kecil, meniup bunga dandelion dan berdoa ketika mereka terbang ke langit. Berharap doanya ikut terbawa dan di kabulkan. Lay hyung yang mengajarkan. Ia berdiri dan menelusuri tempat itu, ia suka udara ini, sejuk membuat hatinya damai. Exo. Nama sebutan kelompok para pemilik takdir, mereka sudah hidup bersama sejak dulu. Mereka tak mengalami masa bayi atau anak-anak, mereka ada dengan fisik yang sudah dewasa. Ada cahaya hitam di ujung, Baekhyun menghampirinya. Semakin dekat, ia sudah sampai di mulut gua.

Gua itu gelap, hitam pekat tapi gemilau di ujung. Ia sebenernya ingin masuk tapi ia takut, " Halo?, " teriak baekhyun. Tak ada jawaban namun gema. Ia menajamkan matanya dan berpikir lamat-lamat. Masuk atau tidak?.

Pluk!

Sebuah tangan kekar nemplok di bahunya, pemuda bersurai purple itu tersentak kaget dan mengerahkan tinjuan cahayanya dan pemuda berambut merah terpental jauh. Ia menghampiri sosok itu, ketika semakin mendekat ia merasa ia mengenalinya.

" Kau kenapa ninju aku sih baek?!, " protes Chanyeol.

Oh ternyata dia.

Baekhyun menghampiri cahnyeol dan membantu pria itu berdiri, Chanyeol memegangi hidungnya. " Apa kau terluka? Apa itu berdarah? Apa kau kesakitan?, " tanya Baekhyun cemas. Pria jakung itu tak menjawab satu pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi ekspreksi wajahnya mengartikan segalanya. Baekhyun menyingkirkan paksa tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya, ia melihat wajah itu dengan seksama.

Hidungnya bengkok tapi tak berdarah, dikit sih hanya bercak kecil.

Ia menjijit sebentar, membersihkan noda darah di sekitar hidung Chanyeol, dan mengeluarkan jari telunjuk tepat di hidung pria itu, ia mencoba konsentrsi. Memerintahkan tulang itu lurus kembali, dan yap iya mengikutinya. Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mematung melihat Baekhyun dalam jarak sedekat ini, bahkan ia bisa mencium wangi khas Baekhyun, wangi Stawberry.

" Maaf, itu reflek. Tadi aku kaget kau tiba-tiba menyentuhku. Aku pikir siapa, lagian kau tahu darimana aku disini?, " tanya Bekhyun.

" Kau lupa kalau kita tadi sedang berburu bersama?, " tanya Chanyeol balik, Baekhyun mengangguk. " terus tiba-tiba kau lari meninggalkanku dan saat aku cari kau di sekitar Hutan Thiris, tapi kau tidak ada. Lalu aku malihat ada jejak di rumput, aku langsung menebak kau terpeleset jadi aku ikuti kau saja. Dan aku melihatmu disini lalu memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak jawab! Ya sudah aku penggang pundakmu dan kau malah meninjuku. " protes Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun nyengir lebar.

" Kau lagi apa sih?, " Baekhyun menoleh, tapi tak menjawab ia menarik lengan Chanyeol kembali ke mulut gua. " Kemari, " chanyeol melihat gua itu bingung. " Apa?, "

" Coba kau lihat gua ini, " Chanyeol menurut tapi setelahnya ia mengerutkan dahi tak paham. Melihat ekspreksi kebingungan Chanyeol, baekhyun mendengus. " penglihat kau jelek sekali, kau lihat lebih teliti lagi, di ujung sana. Ada yang berkilau. " Chanyeol mangut-mangut dan menajamkan matanya.

" Kau benar, " ucap Chanyeol.

" Menurutmu itu apa?, " tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak berpikir, " Hmmm...harta karun bajak laut?"

" Bodoh itu hanya ada di film-film saja, maksudku-"

" Hei apa kau dengar suara air mengalir?, " tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng. " Kau hanya mengasah indramu pada satu titik, penglihatanku memang buruk tapi pendengaranku sangat tajam. "

Chanyeol menunjuk ke dalam, " di sana, aku mendengar suara air, dan kicauan burung serta cahaya matahari yang hangat, ayo masuk!, " kata chanyeol antusias ia menyeret baekhyun paksa.

Saat di tarik, pria itu mengamati ukiran di dinding. Banyak gambar dan tulisan di sana, tapi ia tak mengerti sama sekali. Dalam keadaaan gelap seperti ini kemampuan melihat Baekhyun benar-benar berguna.

" _Jangan takutkan hal-hal yang tidak ada, jangan khawatirkan hal-hal yang tak mesti. Ikuti nalurimu jika kau gelisah, ikuti kata hatimu jika kau merasa akan gagal. jangan termakan oleh pikiranmu, dia adalah musuh utamamu. Seberapa besar kekuatan kegelapan di dunia akan kalah jika ada satu orang yang memiliki kebaikan. "_ baca baekhyun pada salah satu tulisan di sana.

Cahaya menemui mereka, tawa chanyeol redup ketika sudah sampai di ujung. Perkataan Chanyeol tak terbukti benar, tidak ada air, tidak ada burung, tidak ada cahaya matahari yang hangat mereka malah kembali ke titik awal mereka datang.

" Bagaimana bisa?!, " kata Chanyeol kecewa.

" Ini trik lama, untuk melindungi sebuah tempat penting. Mereka membuat Non Finando, cara manipulasi agar kita kembali ke titik awal kita berada, artinya seberapa besar kau mencoba kau akan tetap ada di posisi awal, kau berdiri, sia-sia. kecuali kau dapat menghancurkan itu, chan. "

" Menghancurkan apa?, " tanya Chanyeol. " Penyegelnya. " jawab Baekhyun.

" Ooh, jadi maksudmu di ujung sana ada ada tempat yang di lindungi?, " tanya Chanyeol kembali, Baekhyun mengendikan bahu. " Entahlah aku juga tahu, ini aneh kenapa Non Finando di terapkan di gua ini. Di sana pasti ada sesuatu. "

" Aku penasaran, " Kata Chanyeol pelan, ia meninju udara api keluar dari tangannya dan pergi ke ujung sana namun ia kembali dari belakang mereka, membuat punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbakar. " Kau gila!, "

Chanyeol memandang baekhyun bersalah, " Maaf, aku hanya mencoba. " ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk api di tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri, mereka keluar dari gua. Tanpa sengaja mata baekhyun melihat sesuatu di mulut gua, ia menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, " Ada apa?, "

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia mendekatinya. Pintu gua itu tertutupi oleh semak belukar, tangannya terangkat untuk membersihkannya. Di sana ada simbol, bulatan pohon besar yang di setiap pinggirnya terdapat celah kosong, celah kosong itu mirip dengan simbol-simbol kalung member Exo. Baekhyun mengelus satu bagian yang mirip dengannya, " Chanyeol, bukankah ini mirip seperti simbolku?, "

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, mendekati Baekhyun ia memperhatikan yang Baekhyun maksud. " Benar, yang ini juga mirip denganku, ". Tangganya juga mengelus simbol burung Phoenix, mereka berdua sibuk mengelus simbol masing-masing. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bertemu, dan dua sepasang mata hazel bertemu, cukup lama. Baekhyun sadar, ia mengambil kembali tanggannya. Buang pandangan karna salting.

" Ayo kita kembali berburu, kalau tidak kita nanti tidak dapat makan malam, " sambung Baekhyun. Chanyeol memerah, ia mengangguk.

Sekarang di tangan chanyeol chanyeol sudah ada dua ekor Kangguru dan Baekhyun membawa 1 Kijang yang subur, pesta besar. Mereka tertawa di perjalanan membicarakan pendapatan buruan mereka yang fantasis. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah, kalungnya bercahaya. Baekhyun ikut berhenti, memperhatikan chanyeol. Wajah mereka pucat melihat kalung milik Chanyeol bercahaya.

" Kalungku bercahaya, " seru Chanyeol tertahan, Baekhyun mematung, " Aku tahu. " katanya lemas.

" Itu berarti ada bahaya di sekitar sini, hati-hati. " ucap Chanyeol pendengaran yang tajam, kalung Chanyeol memberikan kelebihan dapat mendekteksi bahaya.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan kalungnya, cahaya merah berubah menjadi warna putih. Artinya bahaya itu masih akan belum terjadi, kalung chanyeol memiliki 3 tingkat. Pertama putih, kedua abu-bu bertanda kalau bahaya sedang terjadi dan terakhir hitam artinya bahaya sudah terjadi. Dan warna merah hanya mendekteksi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendadak meram. " Sebalah timur, arah jam 3 seorang berlari cepat, dan melompat tinggi ke sebuah rumah, ia mengarahkan pedangnya yang tajam ke atas rumah itu. api keluar dari sana dan mulai membakar atap rumah, namun seseorang berambut platina berhasil memadamkannya " Baekhyun mendengarkan, Chanyeol sedang menalisa.

" Satu pasukan lagi dari orang tadi pergi kebalakang rumah, ia masuk ke dalam hutan dan membisikkan sesuatu, sehingga hutan itu marah dan hidup, beberapa pohon di sana bangkit dari tanah dan menyerang orang-orang yang ada di rumah tersebut. "

" Tunggu aku dapat melihat rupa dua orang tadi, satu berbadan besar dan berambut blonde satu lagi lebih kecil dari satunya dan dia tampannn...oh god, tatapan matanya membuatku melayang, " Chanyeol membukan mata, ia menatap sebal Baekhyun.

" Kau menggangu analisaku, " protes Chanyeol.

"Hey aku hanya bicara apa yang aku lihat, " bela Baekhyun. Sama seperti Chanyeol kalung Baekhyun selain dapat memberikan penglihatan yang tajam, ia juga dapat melihat hawa dan siluet.

" Tapi tak usah bilang tampan juga kali, ",

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku lihat dia memang tampan, kau _jeles_?. " Chanyeol tak menjawab ia memberikan ekspresi jijiknya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi.

" Orang-orang di dalam tampak kaget, aku bisa melihatnya tapi tidak dengan wajah mereka. " kata Baekhyun.

" Seorang dari mereka menyerang menggunakan tanah, ia menggendalikannya dengan berbagai formasi. Seorang yang lebih kecil terkena tanahnya, ia terseret ke bawah dan terlempar ke atas. Dan seseorang pengendali angin menggunakan anginnya membentuk naga dan menerkam orang tadi. Tapi ia lihai sehingga bisa menghindar. "

" Tunggu, tanah? Angin? Aku sepertinya mengenalnya. " ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol lamat-lamat, muka mereka tampak bodoh ketika mengetahuinya.

" TEMAN-TEMAN!, " teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak, mereka melempar buruan mereka ke sembarang tempat.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa, Baekhyun yang memimpin berkali-keli Chanyeol teriak minta di tungguin. Mereka sudah sampai di markas pemilik takdir, keadaan di sana kacau. Perperangan terjadi, " TKOD!, " ucap baekhyun kaget.

" Apa?! Bukannya mereka sudah mati bersama ratu itu?!, " tanya Chanyeol menuntut.

" Cerita mengatakan iya dan sialan, apa yang aku lihat disana? 2 pasukan TKOD. Eorlion dan Greys!, "

" Mau apa mereka datang?!, " tanya Chanyeol sambil ancang-ancang ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya. " baekhyun berlari ke medan pertempuran, " Aku tidak tahu dan yang pasti itu bukan pertanda baik. "

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal dan terbentuk busur, otomatis di punggungnya sudah terdapat sekumpulan anak panah, ia mengambil satu dan memfokuskan ke target. Ia melihat Greys, pria bertubuh raksaksa seperti king kong dan bersurai platina.

Plash!

Bunyi lesetan anak panah terdengar, ia mengenai target, tangan.

Tao yang sedang di cenkram segera melarikan diri ketika greys tampak kesakitan. Anak panah itu merambat ke tanah, menahan Greys agar tidak kabur.

" Makasih baekhyun hyung! " teriak Tao.

Baekhyun kembali menyerang, ia mengarahkan kembali panahnya ke tangan kiri. Plash! Kena target. Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, ini lah skillnya. Lolongan kesakitan greys tampak membuat perhatian earlion.

Eorlion yang saat ini sedang terpojok oleh Suho dan Chen, segera bertelepotasi ke belakang Baekhyun. Melesatkan tendangan pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tak tahu segera terpental jauh. Chanyeol yang melihatnya marah. Ia berlari mendekati eorlion sambil membawa pedang. Ia melompat dan sampai di hadapan alpha itu. mereka terlibat adu pedang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku?!, " kata Chanyeol murka, muaknya merah sama seperti api.

" Dia temanmu? Maaf aku hanya memberikan pelajaran padanya karna sudah melukai anak buahku. " balas Eorlion.

Chen melihat Eorlion sedang beradu pedang bersama Chanyeol, ia berlari mendekat di tangganya sudah terkumpul sengatan listrik.

Push!

Baik Chanyeol dan Eorlion terkena sengatan itu, keduanya terlempar. Chen segera menolong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit di bantu chen, di iringi dengan Eorlion, ia tersenyum. Mengejek. " Listrikmu itu hanya membuat orang kaget bukan terluka, kau harus banyak berlatih lagi baru akan menguasainya, tapi tak apa, aku akan berbaik hati mengajarkannya padamu!, " seru Eorlion, ia menghantamkan bola listrik besar ke Chen. Pemuda berwajah kotak itu jatuh terkapar.

" Chen!, " teriak Chanyeol. Ia mengoyangkan tubuh pemuda itu namun chen tak bergerak. Chanyeol menggeram murka, dari tangganya terbentuk api yang besar tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menghujamkannya ke Eorlion. Tubuh alpha itu terbakar sempurna, perlahan apinya menyurut. Luka kecil muncul di wajahnya.

Eorlion tertawa, membuat seluruh pasang mata menuju ke alpha TKOD itu, " Sudah ku bilang kalian butuh banyak latihan, apimu tadi lumayan juga. Tapi...itu hanya bisa membuat luka sekecil ini? " tanya eorlion meremehkan sambil menunjukan luka di wajahnya.

" Kekuatanmu berkumpul di tubuhku, membuatku berat. Akanku kembalikan barangmu! " seru Eorlion sambil menyeringgai, di balik tubuhnya terdapat kobaran api chanyeol tapi 2 kali lipat.

Api itu berlari menuju Chanyeol, ia dapat menghindarinya. Tapi api itu memanjarakan mereka, Chanyeol dan Chen.

" Sial, senjanta makan tuan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!, " tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Chen terbatuk, matanya terbuka, ia segera berdiri. " Kau tidak apa-apa?, " tanya Chanyeol, Chen mengangguk.

" Baguslah, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk meredakan api ini?, " tanya Chanyeol, chen tampak berpikir.

.

* * *

.

Greys menggeram, ia mengeluarkan tenaganya melepasakan jeratan Baekhyun. " ARGGHHH!, " teriak pria berbadan besar itu. seketika ikatan tadi terlepas. D.O, Suho dan kai yang melihat itu segera pergi menghadang Greys.

" Hey sepertinya jeratanmu sudah terlepas, gorila " ucap Kai songong.

" Hei bocah berani sekali memangilku gorila?!, " murka Greys. " Itu kenyataan pak gorila, " Ledek Kai sambil menurunkan kantong matanya. Greys langsung membabi-buta Kai dengan pukulan dan tinjuannya tapi kai dapat menghindar dengan gesit berkat teleportasinya.

Suho memperhatikan Kai dan Greys yang tampak seperti anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Dia melihat kekuatan Greys terus bertambah seiring dengan frekuensi emosi pria itu. D.O yang melihatnya segera menolong Kai, ia mengarahkan tanahnya membuat tebing tinggi ke Greys membuat pria bongsor itu terjatuh ke bawah.

Kai berhenti menghilang dan muncul kembali, " Apa dia sudah kalah?, " tanyanya pada D.O, sedangkan D.O mengedakan bahunya. " Hm, aku tidak yakin dengan pukulan tebing itu dia mati, "

" Kurasa dia sudah mati, ah gorilla itu tidak pintar menghindar, " sahut Kai.

" Jangan remehkan lawan, kai. "

" Ah bocah, pemuda pendek di sebelahmu itu benar, jangan remehkan lawan. Dan siapa yang kau panggil gorilla?!, " kata Greys dari belakang sambil memberikan dua pukulan keras kepada D.O dan Kai.

Tubuh mereka terbanting, Suho menahannya dengan air. " Kalian tidak apa-apa?, ".

Kai bangun dengan semangat membara, " Berani-beraninya gorilla itu meninjuku!. " kai bangkit sambil mengambil busur dan anak panah milik baekhyun yang tercecer di tanah.

Kai tampak ingin kembali ke Greys dan membalas perlakuan pria itu, tapi Suho dengan cepat menahannya. " Jangan gegabah, kita harus membuat strategi, "

Suho menarik kai dan D.O di balik batu besar. Ia memperhatikan Greys sedang berjaga-jaga menunggu salah satu dari mereka bertiga menyerang. " Kalian lihat sungai itu? kita harus memancing dia ke pinggir sungai, caranya? Kai coba kau teleportasi ke belakang dia dan kau angkat batu besar dan kau arahkan batu itu ke atas kepalanya, saat dia tertunduk kesakitan, D.O kau gunakan kekuatanmu, kurung dia ke dalam bola tanahmu dan lemparkan dia ke dalam sungai. Lalu aku akan membunuhnya di sana dengan kekuatanku!, " perintah Suho.

Kai mengangguk semangat, " Baiklah hyung!, " Kai berdiri dan mencari batu besar di sekeliling, ia mendapatkannya. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di belakang greys, ia menghantamkannya sebelum Greys mengetahui kebaradaan Kai. Pria bongsor itu jatuh terduduk lolongan kesakitan kembali terdengar. D.O segera berlari ke arah Greys, mengurungnya dalam bulatan tanah yang lama-lama mengeras seperti batu, ia mengendalikan batu berisi greys tersebut ke sungai. Cipratan air terdengar keras.

Suho tiba-tiba sudah berada di sungai, ia mencengkram tangannya membuat pusaran air. Tanah tersebut lama-kelamaan luntur oleh air, wajah Greys membiru, pusaran air yang di bikin suho makin membesar sehingga itu membuat nafas terakhir untuk greys. Greys yang malang. Tubuhnya hilang seiring denggan pudarnya pusaran air, Suho tersenyum, kai dan D.O berada di belakang Suho. Menyaksikan kejadian itu ikut tersenyum.

" Kita berhasil!, " sorak ketiganya.

Mereka kemudian berpelukan riang.

.

* * *

Kobaran api di sekitar Chen dan Chanyeol makin membesar, membuat udara sesak di dalam, Chen dan Chanyeol terbatuk-terbatuk, mata mereka memanas.

" Chanyeol coba kau jinakan api itu!, " perintah Chen, Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, " jangan bercanda, kau pikir api binatang? Pakai di jinakan segala. "

" Uhuk uhuk, aku sungguhan, api itu kekuatanmu. Kau pengendalinya, asal kau tahu kekuatan itu mengikuti pawangnya. Kau yang bisa. "

" Tapi, apa aku bisa melakukannya?, " tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Suara batuk Chen makin keras, tubuhnya melemas, " Cobalah, cepat! Energiku tersedot api itu, "

" Baiklah, " Chanyeol memfokuskan pikirannya ke api itu, ia mengerahkan tanggannya bertujuan menenangkan. Api itu memberontak, malah makin membesar dan seolah ingin menjilat badan mereka berdua.

" Tidak bisa, mereka menolakku!, " teriak Chanyeol kepada Chen, tubuh Chen melemas kurang oksigen, " Jangan ragu, api itu tidak akan menurutimu. "

Chanyeol mencoba lagi, kali ini lebih serius dan...berani. ia memejamkan mata, memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya pada api, pupil matanya mendadak berubah menjadi merah. Ia baru mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas tapi kobaran api itu naik ke atas memberikan pintu untuk Chen dan Chanyeol keluar. Chen yang di tenteng Chanyeol berjalan terkesima melihatnya. Ia melihat ini bukan Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

Ketika mereka sudah keluar, Chanyeol melepaskan Chen kasar ke tanah. Chen menjerit sakit, ia melihat Chanyeol takut.

Chanyeol melihat kobaran api itu datar, ia mengerakan tangannya mencengkram api itu, " Padamlah, " katanya pelan. Api itu menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, ia padam seutuhnya tak tersisa bahkan bekasnya langsung bersih. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. Ia melihat lawannya, Eorlion. Berlari ke arah pemuda itu yang sedang menyerang Baekhyun yang masih terkapar akibat pukulan tadi.

.

Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan serangan eorlion, membuat tameng cahaya, menyerang balik, memberikan pukulan dan tendangan. Semuanya sudah ia lakukan sehingga keadaannya melemas di tambah nyeri di punggungnya, saat ini ia mundur kebalakang dengan mengesot di tanah sedangkan di depannya Eorlion menyeringgai dengan pedang mengacung.

" Akan ku habisi kau dan teman-temanmu, hari ini. Dan setelah itu aku akan membangkitkan dia. " bisik Eorlion menunduk, tepat di telinga baekhyun. Dengan posisi begini akan mengundang pikiran negativ orang-orang.

Eorlion mengerahkan pedangnya ke kalung Baekhyun, merusaknya, di dalam sana ada kristal kalimaya. Eorlion mengambilnya ia memperhatikan kristal itu lebih detail, " Ini yang ku cari sejak dulu, "

Selesai dengan mengambil kristal kalimaya, kali ini Eorlion menetapkan pedangnya ke dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan pedang itu agar tidak masuk sebagai gantinya telapak tangannya luka, mengeluarkan banyak darah. Eorlion menyingkarkan tangan Baekhyun, ia langsung menancapkannya tepat di hati.

Mata baekhyun terbelak, ia melihat wajah kejam Eorlion di atas, tertawa bahagia bak iblis. Matanya tertutup menahan sakit, teriakannya tertahan. Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, sosok Chanyeol ada di belakang Eorlion, ada yang berbeda dengan pria bersurai merah itu.

Tatapan matanya. Tajam dan datar.

Pupilnya merah, Baekhyun baru menyadarinya.

Hawanya mengatakan ia sedang marah, besar sekali.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat, ia mengarahkan pedang yang ia bawa ke pundak, menacapkannya kesana. Sama seperti Baekhyun mata Eorlion terbelak ketika merasakan benda tajam itu menancap. Tao menciptakan pusaran waktu, menyeret Eorlion dan pohon-pohon hidup tadi kedalam. Eorlion masuk dengan pedang di punggung dan kristal kalimaya.

Baekhyun lemas, banyak darah keluar dari dadanya, sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan ia melihat teman-temannya berdiri mengelilinginya dengan wajah khawatir. Dan Chanyeol, pupilnya kembali menjadi warna Hazel dari mantanya menyeritkan takut dan khawatir.

Setelah itu semuanya buyar dalam ingatan Baekhyun. Sampai ia merasakan usapan lembut tangan Lay di dadanya.

* * *

.

.

A/N : akhirnya ada waktu juga untuk bikin cerita karena lima hari belakangan ini kan aku uas, maaf ya updatenya lama T^T, aku sibuk soalnya. Yaitu fangilran. Hehehhehe. Oh iya cerita di epsode ini menceritan pas TKOD ( ssenkard ) nyerang exo pas di prolog.

Eorlion di paragraf ke atas membunuh gadis sebagai tumbal ritual tersebut, sebenarnya karena tusukan pedang chanyeol membuat sayap ia hilang tapi karena ia membunuh sayap itu ada lagi.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu untuk pengembangan cerita.

Oh iya kekuatan yang dimiliki eorlion masih di rahasiakan dan karena greys sudah mati saat peperangan jadinya TKOD hanya tinggal 6 ksatria.


End file.
